The Tale of Starcrossed Lover
by Celestial Requiem
Summary: Mereka bilang rintik hujan di tanggal tujuh, di bulan tujuh adalah ekspresi kesedihan—air mata sepasang kekasih yang dipisahkan oleh galaksi. Namun gadis berambut merah muda itu tetap menunggu, menunggu bulu-bulu kelam burung gagak untuk menjadi jalan yang ditapakinya, menunggu cicitan anggun megpie menuntun lelaki itu mengikuti benang merah untuk kembali padanya. happy tanabata:)


**The Tale Of Starcrossed Lover**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Rintik-rintik itu menghasilkan nada yang tegas namun lembut, terdengar dingin dan agak menusuk. Nada yang tipis, nyaris tidak nyata—seperti mimpi. Namun ia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas dari sekelilingnya.

Nada-nada itu berbaur dengan suara angin. Terdengar dekat namun jauh, membuat hatinya merasa hangat tetapi tubuhnya menggigil. Membuat otaknya berpikir akan rasa manis, namun menyisakan pahit di ujung lidahnya. Membuatnya merasa nyaman, namun kesepian. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskannya—sebuah enigma.

Seperti lelaki itu.

Nada-nada itu mengingatkannya pada negeri-negeri yang jauh, begitu kokoh layaknya dinding besi yang tangguh, namun lembut seperti tetesan embun di pucuk daun. Tenang layaknya angin di bawah kepak kupu-kupu, rapuh seperti daun berguguran di musim gugur. Mengingatkannya pada cicitan riang burung di pagi hari, serta rayuan lebah pada putik bunga. Agung seperti deburan ombak, dingin seperti ujung kunai yang tajam—namun lembut layaknya salju yang mencair. Menyisipkan kesepian dalam hatinya layaknya angin menusuk musim dingin, namun menerpanya dengan kehangatan seperti matahari terang musim panas. Indah layaknya bunga mekar di musim semi—juga semu seperti mimpi.

Seakan memberitahunya ribuan kisah—namun tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Membisikkan mimpi-mimpi tanpa memberinya kenyataan. Memberinya banyak pertanyaan, namun tidak dengan jawaban. Menanamkan keraguan sekaligus memberinya semangat. Menuntunnya pada harapan, namun tidak pada kepastian. Membuatnya menunggu, tanpa memberitahu batas waktu.

Nyaris membuatnya putus asa, tetapi ia tetap menunggu.

Ia adalah penari hujan, atau setidaknya seperti itulah dia menyebut dirinya. Rintik hujan adalah musik pengiringnya, angin dingin adalah _yukatanya_ , sedangkan jalan setapak, bangku batu, pohon-pohon, juga gerbang yang kokoh adalah penontonnya. Layaknya anak kecil yang begitu naif, tanpa takut, tanpa ragu, tanpa beban. Tanpa kekangan, hanya kebebasan. Membiarkan air membasahi tubuhnya, meluluhkan dukanya, menghanyutkan air matanya. Membisikkan pada angin akan kerinduannya, berharap pada hujan lelaki itu mendengarnya.

Mereka bilang rintik hujan di tanggal tujuh, di bulan tujuh adalah ekspresi kesedihan—air mata dari sepasang kekasih yang dipisahkan oleh galaksi.

Tidak ada gagak yang berterbangan untuk membentuk jembatan malam itu. Tak ada burung _megpie_ yang menuntun mereka untuk menemui satu sama lain. Tak ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bertemu dan melepas rindu tahun ini. Tapi tahun depan, mungkin tahun depan. Ketika bulu hitam gagak menutupi langit biru gelap malam layaknya jembatan kelam, walau tanpa bintang yang menerangi jalan—dan hanya _megpie_ yang menuntun mereka. Mungkin tahun depan, mereka akan berjumpa lagi.

Jadi mereka tetap menunggu, dengan bersabar terus menunggu—seraya merajut kasih di dalam mimpi.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu juga menunggu, di setiap _Tanabata_ —tanggal tujuh, bulan tujuh—ia menunggu, sendirian di depan gerbang kokoh desa dalam kelamnya malam. Walau langit _Tanabata_ tahun lalu dan tahun sebelumnya cerah benderang, langit _Tanabata_ saat itu tak ada bedanya dengan langit _Tanabata_ tahun ini. Dipenuhi rintik-rintik hujan, angin dingin dan gemuruh petir—kesedihan sepasang kekasih yang terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu.

" _Mata kondo na..."_

Kata-kata itulah yang begitu erat dicengkramnya, tiap kali lelaki itu kembali—hanya untuk meninggalkannya lagi esok hari. Ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan sentuhan lembut di keningnya seakan baru kemarin lelaki itu melakukannya, hal yang awalnya tak membuatnya mengerti. Namun lama kelamaan ia sadar, jentikan di kening yang terlihat remeh itu tidaklah sedangkal kelihatannya. Hal tersebut adalah salah satu cara lelaki itu menunjukkan perasaannya, seolah memberitahunya sesuatu yang tidak bisa diucapkannya dengan kata-kata. Mengikat kalimat perpisahannya, menjadikannya sesuatu yang lebih kuat—sebuah janji.

Mereka adalah yang orang-orang sebut sebagai _starcrossed lover_ —pasangan yang bahkan ditentang oleh para bintang. Sepasang kekasih yang tak seharusnya diikat dengan benang merah. Mereka begitu berbeda, jauh berbeda. Di saat gadis itu begitu cerah, begitu terang, begitu tak berdosa layaknya mimpi-mimpi, lelaki itu begitu gelap, begitu kelam terjerumus pada jurang dosa. Namun gadis itu tetap mengejarnya, berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkannya, tetap mencintainya walaupun ia sadar cintanya tak terbalaskan. Dan ketika tangan-tangan cahayanya telah menarik lelaki itu dari kegelapan dirinya sendiri, dan ketika mereka telah bersama dan memiliki satu sama lain, _universe_ selalu mempunyai jalan untuk memisahkan mereka dari satu sama lain. Layaknya Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang dipisahkan oleh sungai perak bima sakti, yang hanya bisa bertemu dalam satu malam di tanggal tujuh, di bulan tujuh— _Tanabata_.

Namun gadis itu sadar mereka telah terikat, sekeras apapun _universe_ memutuskan benang tersebut, sejauh apa pun jarak memisahkan mereka, ia sadar mereka terhubung satu sama lain.

Karena benang merah itu, menyatukan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Jadi ia tetap menunggu. Menunggu bulu-bulu kelam burung gagak untuk menjadi jalan yang ditapakinya, menunggu cicitan anggun _megpie_ menuntun lelaki itu mengikuti benang merah untuk kembali kepadanya. Jika tidak tahun ini, mungkin tahun depan. Atau tahun depannya lagi, atau tahun-tahun setelahnya. Ia akan kembali padanya, ia pasti kembali—bersama bulu gagak, juga kepak pelan _megpie_ yang menuntunnya.

Gadis itu tetap berdiri di sana menatap lurus kegelapan, jadi tidak tahun ini. Ia meremas pelan _yukata_ biru tua bermotif bambu dengan tangannya yang membeku, tidak tahun ini. Rintik-tintik hujan tersebut masih memainkan nada-nadanya di sekeliling gadis itu, membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkannya. _Mungkin tahun depan, mungkin tahun depan..._

Tubuhnya tetap membeku di sana, seakan mematung, dingin dari kulit hingga ke tulang, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tetap di sana. Adalah keraguan, juga harapan kecil yang memaksa tubuhnya untuk tidak berbalik. Tapi ia tau ia harus berbalik, karena mungkin tidak hari ini, atau minggu ini, bulan ini atau tahun ini. Jadi ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk berbalik, menunjukkan simbol _uchiwa_ merah dan putih di belakang tubuhnya. Ia memaksakan kakinya yang mematung untuk berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang kerumah. Karena tidak malam ini, tidak malam ini.

 _Satu, dua..._

 _Satu, dua..._

 _Satu, dua..._

Ia menghitung setiap bunyi langkah yang dibuat oleh _geta_ yang ia kenakan. Berusaha untuk tidak merasakan keputusasaan di setiap langkahnya yang kian menjauh. Rintik-rintik hujan di sekelilingnya membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan dalam hatinya—esok mungkin, atau tahun depan.

 _Satu, dua..._

 _Satu, dua..._

 _Satu, dua—_

— _tiga...?_

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, tubuhnya kembali membeku di tempat layaknya mematung. Tangannya meremas erat kain biru tua _yukatannya_ , harapan-harapan kecil muncul bermain-main di hatinya. Ia ragu, ia seharusnya tak terlalu berharap. _Karena tidak malam ini_ , pikir gadis itu dengan duka— _tapi mungkinkah?_

Langkah itu juga berhenti di belakangnya, gadis itu takut untuk berbalik, takut untuk merasakan keputusasaan lagi malam ini. Jadi ia memaksa kakinya untuk tetap melangkah, ia memutuskan untuk tidak berbalik. _Karena tidak malam ini..._

Namun suara itu, suara yang ringan layaknya angin, berbisik ditelinganya dengan lembut. Semu layaknya mimpi, namun begitu nyata seperti gemerisik daun-daun di pohon, membuatnya kembali menghentikan kakinya. " _Tadaima._ "

Gadis itu berbalik dengan cepat, seakan-akan suara itu akan lenyap begitu saja seperti khayalan. Namun dia berada di sana, pasangan penari hujannya, dengan air sebagai pakaian, juga suara angin sebagai musik. Sedangkan bangku batu, pohon-pohon juga gerbang yang kokoh adalah penonton mereka. Tiupan angin telah membisikkan rindunya, dan lelaki itu telah mendengarkannya. Dengan bulu-bulu kelam burung gagak sebagai jalan, juga kicauan _megpie_ sebagai penuntun—mengikuti benang merah mereka, sejauh apapun jaraknya, untuk kembali kepadanya.

Dan gadis itu tau, sekali lagi lelaki itu menepati janjinya.

" _Okaeri._ " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Awan gelap menyingkir dari langit biru tua, sinar temaram bulan mulai menyinari malam tak berbintang, rintik hujan mulai lenyap, membiarkan dunia sunyi senyap. Bulu gagak berguguran, _megpie_ menari-nari berterbangan di langit—jembatan telah terbentuk. Sebelum mereka sadar, hujan telah berhenti.

Dan sepasang kekasih yang terpisahkan oleh galaksi telah bertemu.

* * *

 _Dari balik ragam awan yang rapuh,_

 _Juga pesan duka dari para bintang jatuh,_

 _Menyampaikan kisah sunyi melintasi sungai perak bima sakti,_

 _Pertemuan si Penggembala dan sang Penenun,_

 _Di antara angin keemasan musim gugur,_

 _Juga giok dari embun berkilauan di ujung daun,  
_

 _Melingkupi pertemuan dunia bawah yang tak terhitung,_

 _Perasaan-perasaan yang selembut air,_

 _Ketika kebahagiaan begitu semu layaknya mimpi,_

 _Bagaimana bisa mereka kembali ke jembatan burung gagak yang berterbangan?_

 _Jika dua hati telah menyatu,_

 _Kenapa harus dua insan tetap bersama—setiap harinya, setiap malamnya?_

 _Sedangkan benang merah, telah menyatukan perasaan mereka._

 _鵲橋仙_ _(Meeting across the Milky Way) – Qin Guan._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Happy Tanabata semuanya XD

Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita di balik Tanabata. Tanabata itu sendiri punya asal-usul dari festival Qixi/Qiqiao festival, Tanabata itu hari valentine-nya Jepang sementara Qixi/Qiqiao valentine-nya China. Ceritanya sendiri tentang Orihime, si penenun, dan Hikoboshi, si penggembala, sepasang suami istri yang dipisahkan oleh raja kayangan dengan jarak galaksi bima sakti, wew jauh banget ya XD. Mereka cuma bisa ketemu setahun sekali pada tanggal tujuh, bulan tujuh saat burung gagak dan megpie terbang membentuk jembatan, tragis banget ya. Waktu baca itu, kok pas banget ya sama sasusaku XD, langsung deh buat fic ini. Tambah lagi puisi dari dinasti song itu...pokoknya sasusaku banget XD

Maaf banget, kalau puisinya berantakan, soalnya translate sendiri. :D

Juga judulnya kenapa starcrossed lover? Bukannya tanabata itu festival bintang-bintang? Bukannya Orihime dan Hikoboshi itu menyimbolkan bintang ya? Memang sih, tapi kisah cintanya Otohime dan Hikoboshi yang manis-manis-tragis itu masuk kegolongan starcrossed. Soalnya nggak ada bintang lain yang bersinar lebih terang malam itu kecuali rasi bintang Vega/penenun, si Orihime, juga rasi bintang Altair/penggembala, si Hikoboshi.

Ada yang tau burung apa itu megpie? Kata papa saya itu burung kacer, tapi saya tetep aja nggak tau burung apa kacer itu XD hahaha.

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini!

Sekali lagi happy Tanabata/Qixi/Qiqiao semuanya :D


End file.
